Did my job
by PeetasLoafs
Summary: Seeder's small experience in the 75th Hunger Games. Risking her life for her many jobs. Save Katniss and Peeta. Get Beetee to his wire. Read about her experiences trying to fulfil these goals.


Seeders POV.

I slowly rise up on my plate to a bright world in front of me.

The sky was bright and bubbly blue, with barely any clouds.

I look down to see deep blue water.

And then to the middle is the cornucopia.

We have to swim?

But I can't? I can't swim!

I look behind me to see Johanna Mason, where she looks at me and says with her lips "Good luck".

I nod my head at her in reassurance.

I know my job to do.

Kill the careers.

But the most important one is to save Katniss and Peeta.

And get Beetee to that cornucopia.

As soon as the gong sounds I stay on my plate.

Johanna dives to her left side swimming to the shore.

Whilst I'm standing there I'm just looking towards the middle, and at a female figure run to the middle.

Katniss!

Katniss is in the middle!

I keep my watchful eyes on her to see that Finnick is approaching her, with his trident.

This is surely safe.

After I spot Finnick throw his trident into a male tribute, they begin to chat.

They seem to be disagreeing then Finnick starts stripping his top half of clothes.

No more than usual, Finnick.

Finnick dives into the water towards someone on their pod.

Mags, who is hilariously paddling through the water, waddles to Katniss.

Finnick jumps back up with Peeta.

Katniss shoots 3 arrows continuously.

I spot one which almost hits Enobaria, but she dunks back into the water.

Another goes for Gloss, and it hits his calf, knocking him on the floor.

She shoots the last at Brutus, who seems to deflect it with his, belt?

Katniss, Finnick, Mags and Peeta all leave the area, heading into the tall and glooming jungle.

Now that they're out safely, to look for Beetee.

I look to Johanna for guidance, and she lips to me "Stay there!"

I follow her instructions.

Blight, her district partner runs to her behind the small sand hill on the side.

He points to the middle, and I look to it.

Gloss, Cashmere, Enobaria and Brutus are all in the middle looking for weapons.

Out of nowhere Blight runs past grabbing the attention of all the careers.

Johanna and Beetee run to the middle, and seem to be searching.

Johanna walks out with 2 axes and 1 sword, whilst Beetee is still searching.

Blight comes back, and Johanna steadily gives him an axe.

They begin to turn their backs and looking for the supposing Careers.

Beetee screams "I FOUND IT" And begins to run out of the cornucopia.

By this time I think it's time to step of my plate.

I jump off safetly and into the water.

I'm floating.

I won't drown.

Floating devices! That's what Brutus used against Katniss's arrow!

I float over to the shore, and slowly stumble up the sand.

I see Johanna and Blight aiming to hit Gloss, and he is dodging all their attacks.

I look back to Beetee and see that Enobaria is running behind him!

She throws a knife from her vest aiming at him.

He screeches and hits the sand floor.

They're both on one of the little sand roads around the main circle, which the cornucopia is on.

The knife is lodged in his back, and he is in extreme pain.

I see blood splatter on the sand as Enobaria is muttering out many final words to Beetee.

I begin to run knowing that the main objectives are: Katniss and Peeta alive and Beetee with his wire.

She grabs his wire and throws it into the water from the shore.

At this point in running at her as she pulls out another knife.

Johanna turns around and screams my name with pain.

I jump and tackle the young Enobaria, from the sand and into the water.

Whilst I dunk her head down I grab the wire and throw it to Beetee.

I manage to climb back into the shore, falling into the sand.

I lay on the sand and open my left eye.

I'm covered in sand, my body and skin is just rigged with it.

Enobaria is swimming towards me, struggling.

I turn around and kick her neck, dunking her back under.

I climb to Beetee as fast as I can and grab the knife out, and turn around aiming at Enobaria.

She's climbed out the water!

Before I can react she throws me on the floor and takes the knife out my hand.

At this point Johanna is sprinting at her and Enobaria spots her.

Enobaria must be scared to flee from someone.

She turns in the opposite direction, running towards the jungle.

We've escaped.

Blight has managed to grab Wiress and he runs to Me, Johanna and Beetee are standing together.

We begin to run into the forest, running on the road of sand.

I spot Enobaria, AGAIN.

This time she's at the top of one of the jungle tree's.

I must warn my allies!

She jumps down from the smallest tree and jumps onto Blight's chest.

She shoves her knife into his left arm before Johanna aim's her axe for Enobaria's chest.

Enobaria jumps back and into the sandy floor.

I turn around to spot Wiress, spinning in circles and laughing.

The games really messed her up.

Johanna jumps onto Enobaria and Enobaria kicks her off, back into the water pool.

Leaving me, an injured Blight and Beetee, and crazy Wiress.

Enobaria runs at Beetee and aims a knife.

I MUST SAVE BEETEE.

For the rebellion.

I jump in front of the knife and save Beetee.

The knife hits my neck slitting it.

I spot out my eye that Johanna is out the water and running for Enobaria.

Enobaria runs before Johanna can react.

Johanna looks at me and says "goodbye" as I drift away from my life.

I see clear tears wipe from her eyes as her bottom lip wobbles in sadness.

I rest my head on the sand.

This is what death feels like.

I should've died in my first games.

But at least this time I have something to die for.

I've done my job.

Now hopefully Katniss can do hers.

Destroy the Capitol for me, young girl on fire.


End file.
